All I Need is
by argos29
Summary: It is a culmination of events started in "Get What You Wanted" and other stories that all followed "The Mighty Vampire Aono," where the character Tsukune has his life torn upside down by Moka's cheating.  This is my view of how this story should end.


**This is in response to the stories "Careful What You Wish For", "Get What You Want", "Get What You Deserve", "Take What is Yours," and "A Proper Vampire", minus "The Bet" all of which seemed to follow "The Mighty Vampire Aono," each written by different authors, but all had the same theme of ripping Tsukune's life and reassmebling it in some twisted way. Don't get me wrong, they were compelling reads, but it felt more like watching several car wrecks of the same make and model on different parts of the same road: you know you shouldn't watch each one, yet can not look away and each jarring scene leaves a festering wound in the heart that lasts for days, as it was so tragic and gut wrenching to see so much happen to a good guy like him again and again. After everything he's fought and sacrificed for in the manga, we now see him not only get raped by Moka's older sister, but is later put through the worst hell any married man or woman deserves to go through not just once, but FIVE times and in each story he either winds up insane, becomes uncharacteristically violent or as in one story ultimately dies, for whatever reason there had to be. Now, I'm not criticizing them, they're entitled to their own points of view after all, but then so am I and I don't believe anyone, real or fictional, deserves this, as stupid as that may sound, and I don't know how many of you agree with me if at all, but that's just how I feel. So, I was compelled to write this and show my own point of view, my way of bringing at least a positive outcome to all of this. This takes place after the ending to"Get What You Want" and the opening scene of "Take What is Yours" where Tsukune has been executed by Mikogami infront of everybody and Moka is left dealing with the aftermath. You'll also notice a few borrowed elements from the others stories, but hopefully this will provide an ending I feel gives him and all those involved some proper resolution, and those who read some closure.**

**(On a side note: the potluck dinner is meant to be symbolic as it's a gathering of several different dishes being brought together to form one dinner.)**

"_All the world's a stage_

_And all the men and women merely players:_

_They have their exits and their entrances;_

_And one man in his time plays many parts,_

_His acts being seven ages_..." -

William Shakespeare

Moke slumped in the bath tub that her mother had made for her. Like a baby, the Dark Lord had helped Aono Moka, the once proud fighter, who's very stature and simple gaze could make even the strongest of monsters pause, prepare the bath water and slip out of her bloodstained clothes as if she no longer could care for herself and placed her in the tub gently, almost as if afraid she'd break apart. Akasha could see in her empty eyes that the daughter she loved had died back there with her former mate: Tsukune Aono.

"If you need anything, call for me, okay?" Akasha told her, lovingly, as she stroked her silver hair, but Moka only responded with a dumbfounded silence.

Shaking her head, saddened that there was nothing, not even a Dark Lord could do for her own child, Akasha slipped out of the bathroom and left Moka alone.

Aono Moka still had a hard time grasping it, as if it was all a dream, like none of this was real and it she was asleep in her bed. His blood on her shirt was not real, his remains that stared at her in her mind like some slap to the face was nothing more than a halucination and that it'll all go away and her one true love would be waiting for her. But everytime she thought of him, she saw everything that had happened, everything that led to this moment, this one moment when it all went away. She thought back to their first meeting, it seemed so innocent back then. Thought back to when they first met as friends, then became lovers, how they encountered others along the way and befriended them: the succubus Kurumuru, the yuku onna Mizore, and the witches Ruby and Yukari, and all the adventures they'd had, all the times Tsukune, a mere human, would risk his life and well being for her and how he'd always been there for her. Thought back to when Ria, her older sister, almost destroyed everthing they had and still he persevered, still he came through for her and only her, and finally how it all came to a crashing end when she took the werewolf Gin into her bed for the purpose of winning an argument.

_Where had it all gone wrong_? She kept asking herself over and over again. _We were happy, weren't we? I was happy, wasn't I? Then what happened? I had everything, I had HIM, so why?_

She recalled the argument that led to all of this, of raising their children around vampires instead of amongst humans, while he had been willing to raise them amongst both races, she however was unwilling to relent to such an idea. Moka had remembered how she was bullied as child by human children and was too unflexible in her prejudices to simply yield. She had forgotten all that she'd learned while with Tsukune in school, thought he was simply special and not like the other humans, forgotten how nice his family had been to her and for some reason accepted that all humans, save Tsukune were bullies and would not permit her children to be around them. She had been so mean, so relentless in their arguments, never realizing where it was all headed to until it was too late and she did the unthinkable, the unforgiveable. Since that night, her world has been crashing down all around; her friends no longer trusted her, she'd paralyzed Yukari, her family has disowned her, but worse yet the love of her life had turned his back on her, both bodily and in his heart right before he was ripped from this world before her.

"_You're a bully, Moka_."

Those haunting words that Tsukune uttered right before the end came back without warning, being called the very thing she feared her children would deal with if exposed to humans. Soon, it hit her harder than any kick she herself could muster, that of all the powerful monsters they've faced, of all the obstacles they've hurdled and of all the times her sister, Ria, had tried to destory them, it turned out that the greatest threat of all, the one who succeeded in doing what every enemy had failed to do had been her and her alone, and it made her sick to her stomache.

"Oh god," she at last murmured, her voice coming out in barely a whisper, "what have I done?"

She sat in the tub in a catatonic state for hours, her once perfect skin starting to prune, until Akasha finally came back in and had to bathe her daughter like a child, then towel her off, slip on her night gown, dried and brushed her hair before a mirror, almost reminding her of when Moka was a little girl whom she would coddle and care for. But as she stared at her in the mirror, looked in her daughter's vacant eyes, she knew her little girl would not come back. Akasha knew Moka's father had disowned her, but she somehow convinced him let her stay for the night before sending her on her way, alone and without any help. It was all her mother could do for her and she didn't know what else can be done.

That night, Moka couldn't sleep. Her bed no longer felt comfortable, her old room no longer had a familiar feel to it, and she wasn't hungry; nothing seemed to matter to her, not rest, nor comfort or hunger, she got out of bed and began pacing about the room like a woman possessed, holding herself to keep from trembling and nibbling on her thumb nail all the while mumbling to herself. She only wanted one thing, she wanted Tsukune back, she wanted him back, but she didn't know how. Again and again she paced until the morning light began to show over the horizon, her vampire stamina affording her the physical endurance to do this without fatigue. In fact, there was no feat or obstacle too big for a vampire to overcome, they were invincible after all, the very pinnacles of evolution, and yet Moka felt helpless, she was alone and she was afraid. She didn't know what to do anymore. Finally, as she mentally felt like she was standing on the edge, staring into the abyss with no where else to go, she found herself literally dropping to her knees and doing the one thing she thought she'd never do, the one thing she had seen most humans in her situation did when they too stared into the same abyss: she prayed.

"I...I am not a religious...person," the once proud vampiress began with a quiver in her voice, hands clasped together and shaking, "...I-I don't even know if this will work, I don't even know if someone is listening, but I know I...haven't always been a good person. I'm a monster, as I'm sure you know, it's in our nature. But, there was always one good person who I never seem to deserve and I've done horrible, _horrible_ things to him and...oh please God I just want him back. I just want my Tsukune back, please God, help me!"

Every emotion she had bottled up inside came pouring out, as though her pride was a dam that held it all back and now falling apart came cascading down as she prayed her heart out, expecting a miracle to happen.

"Please god, I don't know what to do, just give me my Tsukune back, please! I'll do anything, anything just give me my husband back!"

"Well, this is a day for miracles, eh?" came a voice in the room.

Startled almost out of her gown, she whirled around and saw a man standing in her room, dressed in a tattered trenchcoat, his dark hair uncared for and face unshaven, standing before her with a look of indifference. At first she thought an intruder had somehow broken in, but she soon felt there was something unusual about this man, an aura that was unlike anything she had felt before and seemed almost otherworldly.

"A monster, a vampire no less, praying to my father, well I am impressed."

She looked at him funny, and couldn't make out what was going on.

_Who or what is this guy_? she thought

"Who or what am I, huh?" He asked, causing Moka to be startled that he actually read her mind. "What I am is, I guess what the mortals call an angel, but who I am, well you can call me Azrael. The old man upstairs heard your prayer, as he hears many, but I have to admit we were all surprised that a demon would pray at all, it's never been done not even the bowels of hell itself. As I said, I'm impressed."

"Y-you're an angel?" Moka asked, not believing what she's hearing.

"Yeah."

"C-can you help...can you help me?" She stammered, wondering if her prayers had been answered.

The angel looked her dead in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity to her, his brown eyes unflinching as he stared into her red ones when he responded: "No."

"No? B-But why?"

"Why indeed, Akashiya Moka?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why should god help you? What is it that you think you deserve from him?"

"Tsukune! Bring back my Tsukune!"

"Why Moka? People die all the time, even vampires, if god brought everyone who died back just because a loved one wanted him to there'd be chaos, now wouldn't it?"

"But-but you're an angel, you're said to be good and fair, you have to!"

"I have to? Sorry, but It's not in my power to do! Only god can, and what god does isn't always what you want him to do."

"Then get _him_ to do it! Then get him to bring him back, you must!"

"AKASHIYA MOKA!" His voice boomed, a noise so loud it made even Moka jump and she now stared up at a pair of eyes that made her pause in fear and awe. "You still try to force your will onto others, don't you? Even to me, even to him! Listen to yourself! No wonder the boy left you, but then again we knew how you were from the start, that's why we put you two through this little test."

"Test? What test?"

"Every couple, every individual is put through a test, Moka, yourselves included. Don't ask me why. We placed before you one element that would test the relationship, something small yet noticeable, for you it was the subject of children and how they would be raised."

Moka looked on, too shocked to even utter a word.

"And, during the course of these trials, everyone comes to a..."crossroads" if you will, that determines not only their fates, but the fates of their offspring and so on and so on. You were never meant to have children together, Moka, and Tsukune was meant to die, it was written!"

"You _planned_ all of this!" Moka yelled, her rage returning, her aura radiating with fierce yokai power that would buckle the knees of lesser monsters, but the angel seemed hardly affected. "You ruined our marriage, you took from me my love, you took everything from me!"

"We may have planned it, but you directed it, Moka Akashiya! Everything that happened was affected by _your_ choices, by _your_ pride! You might not know this, but my father gives you all free will! He may write the script, but he leaves it up to you to decide how to follow it. You edit it, and make the neccassary changes to it or follow it word for word. We knew how you'd react when we gave you the discussion about children, knew you were arrogant and prideful, that your actions alone would steer things the way we they were pre-destined to, so don't blame the writer, blame the director, YOU! Unfortunately, you can't exactly fire the writer, so as a director your'e stuck with what's given your way."

Her aura dimenished, her rage falling along with her form back into the defeated position she was in previously. She knew everything he said was true, she had steered everything. Her choices and actions destroyed everything.

"Now, wasn't it you who believed that humans and vampires should not mix, wasn't that the cornerstone of your righteous stance that forced you to spread your legs for another man infront of your husband?"

"It-it..."

"It-it wasn't supposed to be like this, is what you were going to say? It-it was never meant to go this far, right? You're so predicatable!"

"But I loved...I love Tsukune."

"A human? Or rather, was a human?"

"He was differen..."

"He was still a human. And after meeting him and meeting his parents, you still held on to your old prejudices like you held onto your pride."

"I..."

"Moka, we've seen this little drama of yours played out in many different ways, each one diverging in different directions like streams in a river, each one having at least a different outcome, however the _one_ thing that remains constant out of _all_ of them is you, you making the same exact choices, the same sad and stupid actions to, once again, choose your pride over everything and everyone. Because you are _so_ predictable, Moka! Everything you do is predictable! You're as predicatable as the werewolf you consistently hook up with! Yeah, and in every situation you stick to your stubborness until the very last moment, the last minute when you had plenty of time to make things right, you always wait until you're too late to right your wrongs and wind up making things worse for everybody! Every choice made, every action taken, in every way this has played out has been the same, because that's how you are, so predictable! Tsukune was meant to die, that was written! Your marriage was meant to die, _that_ was written! Your relationship with him was meant to die, that was written! Your relationship with your family, your friends, was all meant to die and that was also written! No matter if anyone else does _anything_ different, it is written and it happens the same exact way because **you** are the only one who sticks-to-character! All we needed to steer it along that planned course was you and your ways, because you directed it! You _never_ change, Moka. You're still you no matter what happens, and that's because you're the director and the diva of the show, everyone else just acts according to you. Now, that chapter of you life is over, now comes the next act. You may feel like dying, but trust me, your story is not over yet."

He all of a sudden produces what looked to her like a script from out of nowhere and begins reading out her life like it was part of some narrative.

"Akashiya Mo-, sorry Blooddriver Moka, formerly Aono Moka, formerly Akashiya Moka, you will live many, many more years after this, being a vampire and all, but you will meet someone else to replace Tsukune. Before you begin to think this is happily ever after there's more; you see after what you did with a werewolf no vampire bachelor or lord would ever consider marrying you, the best you get is becoming a mistress to a wealthy vampire noble who grants you many children and you live lavishly like the princess you see yourself, so at least life is good, for awhile. Your children will live amongst vampires and be raised by vampires, embracing the vampire way like you wanted, they will be free of human influence, but if you think that they'd give you the love and respect you think your parents received from you, for whatever that's worth, you're...in for a rude surprise. You see, you'll find out that your children are so ashamed of being the offspring to a lowly mistress who was banished by her clan for having carnal relations with a werewolf that they go out of their way to prevent _their_ children from ever getting to know you so that their reputations won't be tarnished, you see, even going so far as to change their surnames to distance themselves from you. I'm sure you understand, vampire pride and all. But, I guess you don't, cause according to this you get angry and want more children, children that you would raise to respect and honor you the way you honored your father. However, by then the noble lord you're attached to has grown tired of you and begins looking at other, younger women and so leaving with no other options, but to fall back onto bad habits and once again seek the seed of another, and with no other vampire wanting anything to do with you, damaged goods and all, you seek someone outside of your race. Not Ginei Morioka but, and you're gonna love this, Tohofuhai, your mother's _own_ best friend! Well, you give the old fart a good time, however you're soon discovered by Ten-Ten and unlike Tsukune who just left you, she beats your ass, thoroughly I might add, and outs your transgressions to all. By then, you were shunned by all the vampire clans, even your own mother disowns you, and the vampire race, your trusted, perfect race, more accepting than the human race, casts you out, not even your little sister Kokoa would look at you."

"...Please stop," she weakly says.

He next flips the pages forward, stops and begins reading as if he hadn't heard a word she started to say:

"Oh, it doesn't end there. You eventually become a high priced hooker in Japan, taking in men, any man in exchange for money and blood, but not even that lasts as your pride..." He pauses to sigh in tired frustration. "That pride of yours, well it causes you to assault so many of your clients that not even desperate men will go near you."

He then flips to what looks like the end of the story and reads:

"Finally, you live on the streets of Tokyo, finding food where ever you can find it. No one will take you end, they just see you as some violent homeless woman to keep their distance from. Over the years you drink very little blood and begin attacking people, and taking whatever poor soul you can siphone from, which earns the attention of vampire & monster hunters alike, which brings them to the doorsteps of other vampires who have worked so hard to remain annonymous, and they in turn put a hit out on _your_ head. It finally gets so bad, that your former headmaster Mikogami commissions Yukari Sendo, who has since regained the use of her legs and now works for the Public Safety Commssion to handle the matter. She, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Tohou, Kokoa Shuzen and one Ginei Morioka, well isn't this something, led by your mother would go on to form the new Dark Lords in response to bringing you down as a serious threat. So, I guess now you're not liked by anyone at this point, huh? Not even your own mother or your sugar daddy werewolf wants you alive, how do you imagine that? Ms. Kurono certainly doesn't. Why would she? Did you think you two would bond after this like a pair of widows, that because she's a succubus she'd be as understanding as her mother was to you, pat you on the shoulder and go '_there, there, it's okay you were just pile of rocks with a bad foundation' _or some crap,then you need to wake up and face reality_, _cause you'll find none from her. Not only have you robbed her of her "Destined One" not once, but twice, but she was exiled from Japan after nearly being executed, only to have it commuted because her mother and aunt had to whore themselves out just to save her life, and all because she tried to see the man you would discard over an argument about children. You don't know this, but since Tsukune left you, he and her have gotten closer than they had when you were in the picture. She believes had she been allowed to come to Japan, she would have saved him and blames you. Well, since Aono's death she took it harder than anyone else and over the years, like a woman possessed she will hone her body and powers to unpresedented levels with the express purpose of taking you down, raising her strength to a level where she is capable of killing vampires, and has. Yes, apparently a low-class yokai can achieve this, she certainly finds away, hate tends to be a powerful motivator, and succeeds in taking down and killing your sister Ria, and then your other sister Kahlua when she's sent out to take revenge; oh she _literally_ rips this poor dumb girl apart, and after this incident she earns the fear and respect of most vampire clans, including your fathers. And when the call came to hunt you down, she would the first one to answer, you and her would have many battles to the death, fueling the stuff of legend, and Kurono gaining the respect of many a vampire hunter. Infact, you'll engage members of the team, your former friends as they and everyone else chase from country to country, but in the course of one pitched battle you wind up killing your own mother."

"WHAT!" Moka yelled, her eyes widened out of her sockets. "I would never..."

"Never what? Kill your own mother? Years ago, you probably said you would never hurt Tsukune, but you did. Why is this any different? As we've seen you'll do _anything, _and hurt anyone for yourself, even stab your dear old mother in the heart, I mean literally, that is how she dies. In battle..."

He glances down at the page.

"...Oh, you stab her through the heart with a wooden spear-like object or stake if you will, but not before she blasts both your arms off with a well placed kick, which never fully heal. Mm, pretty gruesome."

"You're lying," she says weekly. "I wouldn't kill my mother. I love her!"

"You loved Tsukune and he's dead because of you, how are your feelings for him any different than the love you have for your own mother! Love is meaningless to you, the only thing that matters is pride!"

"I love my mother, I love Tsukune."

"We've seen what you do to the people you love, at least with your enemies you give them a well placed kick, at least _they_ live! Now, bare in mind this is the future, obviously you wouldn't kill your mother today, the very thought of it is appalling to you, for now at least. Now, say I was talking to the younger you, from say four years ago, the beloved high school student who still 'loved' Tsukune Aono and told her the kinds of things you stand accused of now, you think she'd believe a word I was saying? If you told her everything, you think she'd be proud of you?"

Moka remained silent, her silver hair falling over her eyes like a curtain that was about to close, hiding her from being admonished like some frightened child.

"The smart ass answer would normally be '**yeah**'! Heh-heh, Well, lets see about that, shall we."

He gestures his hand behind her back to her bed, and sees to her astonishment a figure lying there. As if on cue, the form started to lift herself up, stretched, and began looking around with startled green eyes, pink hair whirling about as she tried to gather her bearings as to where she is. The girl then locked eyes on the figures in the room with her, a man she did not recognized, but a woman kneeling on the floor staring at her with equal shock as what appeared to be an older version of her inner self. She looked down at the rosario hanging from her neck as if to check it was still there, then back at the woman who continued to eye her strangely.

"Who...who are you?" younger Moka asked, visibly terrified. "How did I get back in my old room? I was sleeping in my dorm, why have you brought me here?"

"Well," he told the older one, "here's your chance to prove me wrong. Tell her."

She wasn't sure what to say, wasn't sure if this was real or some trick.

"You...you look like...me!" said the younger version.

"I...am you. I mean, you will be me years from now," she finally says to the startled girl. "You're in the future."

"The future?"

"Yes, four years from now."

"How did I wind up in the future?"

"That would be me," Azrael spoke up. "The names Azrael, an angel and I brought you here from your point in the past so that your future self can tell the kind of life you have to look forward to."

"I see," said the girl, then turned her green eyes upon her older self. "What is there for me to know? Is it good? Is there anything bad that happens to me?"

She couldn't bring herself to tell her everything, she was too ashamed herself.

"Well, go ahead Moka," the angel said aloud. "Tell her about your future with Tsukune."

"Tsukune?" the teenaged vampire asked, her interest peaked and eager, though a little nervous at the same time.

Moka glared back at him, wondering why he's doing all of this, why he'd put her on the spot like that.

"What about Tsukune?" She began to blush. "Do...do he and I, I mean?"

"M-Moka I..." the woman started to say, but couldn't find the words to speak. The girl then started to look around, her eager curiousity turning into concern.

"Where is he? Where is Tsukune?"

She began to grow worried; if she and Tsukune were married, then why would she be in her bedroom chamber. Had he chosen someone else, like Kurumuru or Mizore, the thought of it began to weigh heavily in her stomache like a brick.

"Do we get married or..."

"Yes," the older woman finally said through a pained voice. "Tsukune and I...were married."

_Were_? she thought, panic rising up. _What does she mean 'were'_?

"I...I don't understand," she said, her voice confused and nervous. "What do you mean, we were married?"

"Oh, come on Moka, you're only torturing the poor girl. Tell her what you did!"

"Did? What is he talking about? Where is Tsukune!"

Moka looked down to the floor, her silence sending a chill up the spine of her younger, more innocent self who only wanted to know if she lived happily with the boy she loved.

"Moka..." the older one finally began to speak, "four years from now, Tsukune will leave you, us, after..."

"Leave us? B-But why, he'd never leave..."

"I'm not finished. I...It was because of what we did to him, what _you_ will do to him. I..."

She broke down, she couldn't do it, she couldn't stand before her younger self and tell her the act of betrayal she will commit, but finally the angel grew impatient and spoke for her:

"Younger Moka, what your older counterpart is trying to tell you is that you two will get into an argument, and to win it you asked Ginei Morioka, your club president at the time you're from, you'll ask him to come over and have sex with you, which you do."

The very look in the girl's eyes was unmistakable to older Moka, not one of pride, but utter shock and revulsion.

"I would never..." came the words in a low audible tone.

"Oh, and you did it while Tsukune was in the apartment you shared, you had sex with another man right infront of him."

The look of shock soon turned her face pale and colorless, the pink in her cheeks gone, her green eyes dilated and glazed over as if she'd been hit in the gut by a baseball bat. Then came another voice, one that was unmistakeable to the older Moka.

"**That's nonsense**!" cried the rosario around younger Moka's neck, the jewel in it's center glowing bright red, a voice the older Moka could clearly hear. "**I would never do anything that low, just to win a foolish argument!"**

The younger Moka looked down at her older self, who was by now more ashamed than she had been earlier and couldn't bring herself to look at the teary eyed girl staring down looking for answers.

"Is...is it true?" she whispered. "Did we do that?"

Older Moka merely nodded.

"NO, NO! I would never...I'd never hurt Tsukune like that? You're lying! Why would you do that to him, he was our friend, he was the only one who was nice to us, so why would do that to him?" the girl cried.

"I dunno," the woman muttered.

"The argument was over children," the angel spoke. "Yes, you didn't want to raise your children around his parents, that was the problem. You were still fixated on your prejudices towards humans that you couldn't bare to have your kids, 'tainted' I believe was the word you used, by humans and should be raised amongst your fellow vampire brethren. He wouldn't relent to your demands, so to punish him you called Gin over in an attempt to have _his_ children so that you could raise them as you saw fit."

Younger Moka looked back at herself again, as if this idea in her head was the first time she'd even heard of it.

"**Ridiculous**!" growled the voice from the rosario.

"Oh it's not ridiculous, I assure," he said, responding to the voice having heard it as clearly as she had. "It did happen, this...woman down here that you will become can attest to that. Oh and it gets better. See, after Tsukune, your lover, your friend or whatever he supposedly is to you, finally has enough and storms off into the night, you and Gin keep going at it like a couple of horny rabbits again and again and again..."

"Stop it!" the older Moka warned him, but he paid her no mind.

"You did it in the bedroom, you did it in the kitchen, you did it in the bathroom, you even did it while you were in split forms."

"**Shut up**," the rosario growled. "**Shut that fool up**!"

The younger Moka started to look like she was about to vomit, her pale face turning almost as green as her dazed eyes.

"Oh, but wait, there's more, it gets even better. Hey, listen, listen up," he beckons to the girl who wearily, and reluctantly had to lift her head up to hear him. "C'mon. Okay, here it comes, the kicker in his balls. See, during the course of your bath time escapades, his own mother calls."

"M-Ms. Kazumi?" the girl asked in a worried whisper.

"Yeah, see she was worried..."

"Please stop!" the older one wailed, but the angel continued with a smile on his face as if he was enjoying himself.

"...Worried because her son hadn't called and she hadn't heard from him in a day or two and you...do you know what you did? Do you? C'mon guess."

The girl looked on terrified, then back down at herself who looked up her briefly with the most tortured look both younger versions had ever seen in their lives.

"Give up? You told her, his own mother, right in her face what you were doing and why! Do you believe that? You weren't at all ashamed, now that is grade A+ evil right there. Hey, Lucifer couldn't have done a better job, I'm sure he was applauding his ass off down in hell when you did that, you are true monster. Hm, poor woman, she still doesn't know what happened to her son, and now she never will, what ashame."

This latest revelation, was more than the girl could bear, even her angry rosario fell silent, and she stared at her older counterpart, who looked up at her as if finding some compassion and understanding for what she had done, but only finding a shocked, quiet anger smoldering in those all too familiar green eyes.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" the girl yelled. "WHY? WHY HER, SHE'S BEEN NOTHING BUT GOOD TO US, WHY! And, I'm not prejudiced towards humans anymore! I'm not some insensitive..."

"OH-WHOA-WHOA, WAIT A MINUTE!" the angel tried to yell over her frantic cries. "Now, I'm sure there's a _good_ reason why she did all of that and why you become prejudiced towards humans again. Tell her."

There was a short silence, accompanined by pained gasps of air from the younger girl, who imagined doing something like that to the woman she had just met and received her blessing, while her older self tried to find the words to continue, before finally speaking:

"...I..you w-will...while walking down a street, you'll see a kid being bullied and...it'll trigger memories of when..."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE WHAT YOU DID RIGHT!" the girl roared, more angry than hurt. "How can that be your excuse?"

"I know, that's what I think," the angel chimed in.

"Y-You remember h-how the human children were mean to us, we...we were only thinking..."

"Tsukune helped us to overcome that! Helped us to understand that not all humans are like that! I'm over that! And I've met his parents, they're good people. I even asked his cousin to trust me one time, because I trusted in _him_, a human, remember?"

"I know, I..."

"So how could you hurt him like this? How could you betray his mother over something like that?" she began to sob. "Oh my god! What have I done? She must think I'm horrible. Tsukune."

"It's who you are," the angel said, simply. "The prejudice, your pride, they never really went away, just buried underneath. What you feel right now is just a fabricated image, deep down you're this woman, oh yeah. It's what's most comfortable to you and you just can't let it go. That's who you are."

"You're lying!" she wept. "I'm not like that, I'm not! I'd never do any of that stuff!"

"Oh, but you will, it's only a matter of time. So, get a good long look at this _proud_ woman before you, cause this you four, short years from now."

"No, nooo!"

"**Don't pay attention to this fool!**" cried the rosario. "**It's a lie, all of it, even if it did came down to such an argument, I wouldn't stoop so low as to spread my legs for any man, let alone that perverted wolf!"**

The angel smiled as he saw older Moka lower herself even further while grasping both sides of her head like she's trying to drown out the scolding.

"Why are you here, go find him!" the girl cried, getting out of bed. "W-We got to go to him and make it up to him, tell him we're sorry and maybe he'll..."

"HE'S DEAD!" the older woman cried out.

"D-Dead?" the girl asked, suddenly stopped crying.

She looked down at her older self and then the angel, trying to make sure she heard them correctly.

"Tsukune will...our Tsukune died last night," the older Moka told in a tortured and weary voice. "He denounced us as his blood mate right before the end. He's gone."

"H-He's...no, no you're lying. He can't be!"

"I'm sorry, Moka, but your dear friend _is_ dead. It's kind of a long story, but it is your fault. Yeah, you are responsible for his death, Moka Akashiya. You drove him away, and through a series of unfortunate events, it led to a sham trial and eventually his untimely, yet very recent and gruesome death. I don't think there was much of a body left."

The younger girl went catatonic. First she looked down at her older self, still crouched on the floor, not looking at her, then the angel who nodded, and the whole room began to spin.

"No!" she whimpered. "He can't be dead, he can't. Not because of what I did, nooo!"

She fell to her knees infront of the older version, unable to focus on anything around her anymore, the tears flooding from her dying green eyes and wailing her heart out.

"**Don't listen to them**, Moka!" the voice yelled. "**They're lies, you can't believe them! It's all a trick, no doubt one of Ishigami's tricks, you can't listen to them**!"

"Tsukune's dead, my Tsukune's gone, I'm gonna hurt him and he's gonna wind up dead because of me!" the girl wailed. "WHY, why did this have to happen? Why did it come to this? I don't understand, what happened to me?"

She grabbed her older self and began shaking her violently, demanding she'd answer her rambling questions.

"ANSWER ME! Why? He was the first person who was ever nice to us, he shown us kindness, we loved him and we were happy, so why did this have to happen? How could I do an evil thing like that to him? Why is he dead? Wh..."

Seeing no response from the older self, the younger girl sat in a fetal state and continued wailing.

"My Tsukune! He's gone because of me, I'm gonna get him killed! This has to be a nightmare, this can't be happening! Please tell me, it's not real, it's not, it's not!"

"As much as this is enlightening," the angel finally said after watching one Moka bawl and the other just kneeling there like a worn down statue, "I think I should be moving this along. Uh, we won't be needing you anymore."

And like that, the younger girl was gone, sent back to her own time.

"I wouldn't worry, she'll think it was all a dream and be right to being you. But, now lets see, where were we? Ah yes, the Tragedy of Moka, the final act."

He flips the pages going through all the highlights of her life and muttering to himself.

"Lets see, lets see, ah here we are. Years later, you live on the streets, running and hiding, but unable to find shelter. You're armless, your wounds don't heal as quickly and you don't get as much blood as you once did and begin suffereing from bouts of anemia once again, but this time there's no Tsukune for you to feed on, and so the attacks come much more frequently. One day, as you're walking down a dirt road, you receive a sudden attack and pass out right when a heavy rainstorm starts up, and you die from exposure, your body being washed down into a drainage ditch, where it is eventually found a year later. Kurumu, having felt cheated out of killing you, convinces Mizore to freeze your remains, then has it placed in a glass stage at her aunt's strip club where she dances ontop of you nightly for a packed house. As for the rest of the world, everyone rejoices at the news of your demise. You see, you were so feared, so reviled and despised, that that hatred united monsters and humans alike, ushering in a new era of peaceful coexistence. So isn't that great! You got the respect you deserved, right? At the very least your greatest desire was fulfilled, as it was your fate. You see that was your destiny, you were the catalyst for bringing world peace. From the time of your birth, to the time you ran into Tsukune, you steered everything towards this singular conclusion. Your stoic parents who never showed you real love, the mean little human children at school who bullied you relentlessly, you were cunning and _smart_ enough to learn from them and instill what they taught to you in your mind and in your heart so that it helped you to become the kind of director, and the kind of performer, to play the starring role of '_pariah of all man and monster kind'_, the very role needed for this script my father has written here, the role you were born to play! Poor Tsukune was just a prop peice, no he wasn't any prop piece, he was _the_ prop piece you used to get the story going and brought all the main characters together for your big piece. Brilliant! Absolutely, brilliant! Everything you did with your boy toy lead to this final act in the script. So, his use over, you gotta move on to complete the rest of the story, he's done his part so what are you waiting for? Let's go, let's do this, it's set, Moka, you just have to keep up the good work and be you, that's all! Because it's always been you."

Moka remained silent and unmoving, except for a nervous twitch every now and then.

"What'd you expect when you prayed, Moka, a pity party? Because I'm an angel, I'm gonna show you mercy like Ageha and your mother tried to show you, trying to be all understanding of all that you did because I've '_been where you are_' or '_you're my child and I love you no matter how f***ed up you are' _or '_that you're a damaged little baby_'? No. You're not a child anymore, Moka. I know we as angels may call you that, but that's just to be cute. You need to hear this, you need to be reminded who and what you are, and that's the director and star of this little Shakespearean tragedy that is your life. You know, I was a little worried that I probably shouldn't have read out the ending to the story for you, infact I probably shouldn't have brought in your younger self just now, but like I said you're predictable, we all know that, so there's nothing for me to worry about, really. And yet now, you beg me to force my father into re-working Aono Tsukune back into the script? Interesting, very interesting. And why should I? As you've heard the script is already written, and it was pretty compelling, if not a bit jaded."

"..."

"Why, because you demand it? Say I refuse, what are you going to do, kick me to next Tuesday? I'd just poof right back, we'll be doing this till you tire, and believe me you will before I do. Or, perhaps you'll threaten to spread your legs for Satan if God doesn't do what you demand. HA! Hate to burst your bubble, but you wouldn't be the first person to make that threat only to get seriously boned in the end, no pun intended, and you won't be by far the last. So, why should my father do this for you? Tsukune is dead, his part in the story has come and gone. I mean, the poor guy has been through _so_ much because of you already, why would we bring him back to go through more of your crap? Hasn't he been through enough, doesn't he deserve the peace he now has? He's in heaven, finally free from _all_ of this! He's enjoying himself in the green room, sipping on martinis, lounging in a jacuzzi and surrounded by gorgeous women, ahem hotter women who think he's f-ing adonis on viagra, while watching a big flat screen TV with THX surround sound and all the unlimited sports, movies, TV and all the wi-fi and latest games...well you get the picture, he's celebrating the hard work he did on your project and finally partying his ass off. And no, when you do die, you won't be joining him and I'm sure he's pretty glad to know that! So let him go, and go act out your part as the vindictive harpy you were born to play."

She didn't respond, just remained kneeling before him, still like a statute while Azrael remained standing patiently, waiting to see if there was more to this act or if she was simply done. Finally, after what seemed like a long time, she spoke:

"You're right. You're absolutely right. I've been selfish, arrogant, proud. I've made excuses for my actions, I have dismissed my emotions, and I am _predicatable_! I have abused my friends, I have shamed my family. And Tsukune, he _has_ been through alot, all because of me, because of _my_ choices! He has suffered. And that is why, why I don't pray for myself, because I think I deserve this, I pray for him, only him! He doesn't deserve any of this! _He doesn't deserve to die_! He deserves to live and be happy! And I'd offer up my life, if it means he'd live, I'd trade myself and give all of this up for one chance, just one chance to bring him back! And, I don't care if he comes back and chooses to be with Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby or whoever, I don't care if he still hates me and treats me like a stranger on the street as long as he's happy, and if I get one chance to see him again, I'm gonna love him for the rest of my life, I swear it! Just please, don't do this for me, do it for him! He deserves to come back, that's all I want!"

She falls to the floor crying, her composure, whatever was left of it, now gone and all her emotions came flooding out in a raging torrent as she crumbles at his feet like a baby. Suddenly, she felt herself falling onto a bed, hot and naked, her back resting against a pillow as she gazes up at a man laying ontop of her, kissing her, his hands firmly grasping every part of her nude body as hers grip his back. The scent smelled familiar and it took her awhile to realize they were in as not the room she was in before, but soon recognized it the bedroom in the old apartment she had shared with Tsukune.

_How did I..., _she wondered. _What am I doing here?_

However, she noticed the man ontop of her was not Tsukune, though his scent was a familar one, a scent accompanied by a strong yokai aura that rivaled her own, an aura that was unmistakably that of a werewolf.

_Gin_? she thought.

Moka couldn't make sense of what was going on, one minute she was in her old bedroom inside her father's castle, then next she was back in her apartment making out with Gin. She also noticed that she was somehow back in her sealed state, the rosario resting inbetween her naked breasts the way it always did. It finally all started coming back to her now, she had called Gin over to force Tsukune...

_Tsukune_! she thought.

Through Gin's own pungent scent, she could make out her bloodmate's own scent from behind the closed door and she soon not only realized where she was, but when she was, on the fateful night she had sex with Gin, the night Tsukune walked out on her forever and ended their sacred bond. The dreaded crossroads in their relationship where she ended it all. She wondered if everything that had happened was all a dream, that perhaps she'd hallucinated it, and that none of it was real.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Gin asked eagerly, though he didn't really care for an answer.

Moka just looked up at him, her green eyes confused and searching for an answer.

"Hm, good enough for me. Let's make babies, baby!"

Gin looked hot, and his strong hands made her body warm and eager as she waited for him to start plowing her, but without warning, something shot through her like an electric shock, emanating from her heart straight up to her brain, her rosario glowing red hot and smacking Gin hard in the face.

"What the!" He cried out in pain.

The shock became an angry and desperate voice that rang in Moka's ears like a bellowing train:

"**BAKA**!" It roared. "**What are you doing? He's right there infront of you!"**

She instinctively looked to the door and Tsukune's scent became even stronger to her than before.

"**GO TO HIM, DAMN IT!" **the voice screamed.

"Moka, I thought we were doing this?" Gin asked, visibly annoyed.

Moka took one look at him, and with a cry kicked him into the corner, then in one breath leapt out of bed, ran to the door and flung it open to see Tsukune, her bloodmate, alive and well, crouched down in the end of the hallway.

"TSUKUNE!" she screamed, causing him to look up.

She could see that he'd been crying as she stood there at the door, staring down at him all naked, but she was so caught up in the sight and her emotions, she fled towards him anyway and embraced her bloodmate in a vice like grip so tight it nearly caused him to black out.

"M-moka san?" she heard him gasp.

"It isn't worth it!" she cried into his chest. "It's not worth it! Not if it means losing you! I don't want you to leave me, you're everything to me and I'm nothing without you!"

She sobbed uncontrollably as he could feel her hold begin to slacken, but remained firmly wrapped around him, trembling and shaking violently, unwilling to let go of him as if he'd disappear before her.

"I-I did all of this to make you mad," she said to him. "I was so angry at you, and I thought if we did all of this, you'd come and stop it, I secretly hoped you'd come and stop it before we had sex and that you'd agree with me, but I was wrong! I was wrong to do that to you! I was so stupid and I'm _sorry_! I don't care if we have kids, it doesn't matter in more, _all I need is you! _ And if we do have children, whatever problems there are we'll find away to work it out together, I just don't want to lose you, I don't, I love you Tsukune, I love you and I'm sorry!"

She sobbed so hard that Tsukune could feel the tears start to drench the front of his shirt and after hearing everything she said, he began to shake with emotion himself, the very feelings he'd experienced tonight colliding into one another haphazardly before there was any transition. He pulls her off of him, and tilts her head up to his and he looked into her reddened green eyes and tear streaked, flushed cheeks and smiles. The softness in his face, the warmth in his grin, and those tender brown eyes she had once known all those years ago, were suddenly staring down at her as what he next said came forth in a choked up voice:

"I love you too, Moka-san."

He kissed her, and she kissed him back hungrily, and it was as is they'd kissed each other for the first time in a long, long time.

"What the hell, man!" they heard Gin shout. "So is that all I was, just brought me over and led me on to use in your argument. Man, freaking tease!"

Tsukune looked up at him, remembering that he was there. With Moka in his arms, he stood up straight and determined, his gaze as steely as the low, threatening voice that escaped his lips:

"You heard my wife," he said, "it ain't happening, not now...not ever, now get out."

Gin was pissed, he didn't like being used, let alone not getting something out of it, but he decided it wasn't getting into it with both Tsukune and Moka, got his clothes and stormed out.

"Whatever, you two freaks were made for each other, I'm outta here," he mumbled on his way out.

"I got ya, Moka-san," Tsukune whispered as he picked up in his arms and tried to console her as he carried her back into their room.

Having put on some of his clothes, and carrying the rest, Gin walked about in the night, bitterly brooding over what had happened, he had always wanted to make out with Moka, he wasn't in love with her, but he still wanted to have sex with her at least, and was jealous when Tsukune got her, after being brought over here only to be tossed aside like an unwanted mut, it was a little more than he could bear. Finally, his wandering brought him to a park bench and had time to cool off, and time to reflect. At where his life was, looking at himself half dressed and out on his ass while Tsukune had the babe; years after high school and it hasn't changed, yet seeing Moka pour her heart out for Tsukune, and how those two came together the way they did, it made him long to say those kinds of words himself. With that in mind, he took out his cell phone and knew only one number to call.

"...Hello?" a girl's weary voice came from the other end.

"Sun?"

"Gin? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I just called to see what you're doing."

"Okay. Are you alright?"

"Alright?"

"Yeah, you sound strange, did something happen?"

"Oh yea...um, nah, nah I'm good. Just been doing a lot of thinking and...you know how you and Marion offered for me to come and stay with you guys, you know to help around the the place and all?"

"_Yes_," she said, trying to hide the eagerness in her voice.

"Is...is that offer still open? Cause I was just curious, really, I mean..."

"Yes!" her voice came back a little too eagerly. "I mean, yeah the offer is still available, if you want."

"Well, I just wanted to call and tell you that I've got enough money saved up and that I'll be on my way."

He could hear laughing and screams of joy, and could hear Marion in the background asking what the hell is going on.

"Boy, you must really need me down there," Gin joked, but was secretly happy himself.

"Oh, well yeah I... I really need you, I mean we, me and Marion need you here, so yeah."

"Then it is settled, I'm coming down there."

"Good, how soon can we expect you?"

"I'm packing up right, now. Should be able to catch a train at this hour. You'll see me by dawn, how's that?

"Good, good, I'll see you then. Call me when you arrive."

"Okay, oh and Sun."

"Yes Gin?

"I know I've said this before, but..."

He was nervous, he wasn't sure how to go about saying this, though he had always said it and he geniunely cared for Sun, he was too hesitant to say it like this and go into a serious relationship, giving up his wild ways in exchange, but the words and the emotion behind it came out of his mouth before he even knew it.

"I...I love you. I love Sun."

There was a pause on the other end and that made him nervous, but Sun came back and her voice was shaking as if fighting back her own emotions.

"...I love you, too Gin. I'll be waiting."

He felt strangely satisfied, more than he had after having sex with some random chick, satisfied that he knew where to be appreciated and knew that no matter what he's done or what others thought of him, there was someone out there who'd always have a door open, waiting for him to come through, and as he walked down the darkened sidewalk, not wanting to keep that someone waiting for very long, he paused and looked back at Tsukune's and Moka's apartment.

"Hold onto what you got and never forget that you two," he said and with that, he walks on, disappearing over the horizon.

Six years have passed since that fateful night, Tsukune and Moka have since moved into an affluent neighborhood close to where his parents live, and have since become parents to a boy, Kola Aono, who had his father's dark and was a spitting image of him, but contained his mother's soft, green eyes. Tsukune's parents and cousin were there to greet their grandchild and Moka has made sure that they, as well as her own family would be apart of his life. Kokoa, who was now a college graduate, older , but still tempermental has grown to accept Tsukune and has become fiercely protective of her new nephew, treating him like a little brother. As for the others, they've all reconnected like old times, none more so than Kurumu, for whom Moka had asked her mother to use her connections in getting the young succubus pardoned for the crimes she'd committed, and now has moved on and married a man who was a spitting image of Tsukune in everyway, and were it not for prescription glasses, he could pass off as a twin. The succubus and vampire has since made amends, and now with her own kid, named Tsukune, she her family joins the others in the park for a potluck dinner. It was a hodge podge affair, where all their family and friends from human, yuki onna, witch, and vampire, had gathered together to enjoy the warm spring weather. Kokoa watched young Kola playing soft ball with the other kids, as Tsukune's dad appeared trapped between Carol and Ageha's large breasts as they flirted with him and feeding him one of their fancy souffles, earning the ire of Ms. Aono who eyed her husband icily, while Tsurara was helping Mizore and her granddaughter set out the ice curry they had brought. Yukari had fixed a leafy vegetable platter from plants that the guests who saw it became curious and inquired what she put into it, and even asking her if she could set up platters for some of their parties. Ruby had brought something exotic looking, but many of the single men there were more interested in getting her number than recipes, however a few were a little put off when she whispered to them what she liked. Ms. Nekonome had brought grilled fish for everybody to eat, but wound up eating it all, anyway, while Feng-fang and Tien Tien were doing, what many onlookers assumed were magic tricks. As for Moka, she sat with Kurumu a nearby table, casually drinking a can of tomato juice, watching the children play and waiting for Tsukune to show up.

"Your son's a real natural," Kurumu said, watching him hit homerun after homerun. He wore a rosario to restrain his vampire strength, but he still had an advantage over the other kids, which earned the ire of the opposing team, but the respect of his teammates.

"Yes, I'm impressed. You know, I was a little worried when he started school that it would be hard on him, the way it was for me, but I was surprised that he was able to make so many friends. When his classmates heard we were throwing a party, they all jumped at the chance to come over and bring their parents."

"Yeah, looks like you don't have to worry about him being alone anymore, the kids on his little league team sure love him."

"Hm, yes and his grades are good too. I'm proud of him."

She looked on at him playing, the smile on his face, and the kids patting him on the back as his speed allowed him to make another homerun. Then she looked at all the others, all the other different people enjoying each other's company, and her voice became somber and a little reflective.

"Kurumu,...am I predictable?"

"What?"

"Am I predictable? Someone once told me I was predictable. It seemed like a dream, but it was real to me and...well I just want to know from you."

Kurumuru looked at her long and hard, as if hesitant to answer that question.

"If I said no, would I live?"

Moka looked down, feeling a little depressed as it seemed to say alot.

"Look...are you predictable? Well, I'd say 'know your place' can get old. But, I guess we're all a little predictable. Doesn't neccessarily make us bad people, just means we're all imperfect. Just do the best that you can in life, that's all I can say."

"Hm, you know I almost lost this, all of it, because I was _so_ predictable, and I couldn't imagine life without all of you. It seemed so shallow, so empty."

"Yeah, but you didn't."

"Yeah."

"Isn't that what's important?"

"Yes, it is, and I thank god for everyday spent."

Imperfect was the word she heard the most from the succubus, once it would've upset her to be called that, now it didn't bother her as much, it was okay, she was okay.

"Where is Tsukune?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't know! He should be here, I don't know why he'd miss all of this."

"Oh me, oh my, where has your darling little Tsukune gone?" came a voice that sent a chill down Moka's spine. There standing behind them with a smile that could freeze a torch was a tall, fair skinned, dark haired woman dressed in a form fitting, grey dress that went from the bottom of her neck, down to her ankles. Her blue eyes gazed at either one of them, and her toothy grin showed off pearly white fangs as she presented herself out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here, Ria?" Moka asked, a challenge in her voice.

"Oh me, oh my, why must we be so harsh, dear sis? Ugh, but it is so unusually warm out here, I can't see how you can stand it."

"Ria, you're so cold you make the snow women want to dress warm," Kurumuru quipped, which earned a menacing glare from the vampire as she refused to be insulted by a lesser yokai infront of her younger sister.

"Leave here, Ria," Moka suddenly stood up in her defense. "I know you didn't come here to fight, so state your business and get out of here!"

"Hmph, very well, father has requested you come to his castle, immediately."

"Father, why?"

"Well, I do believe it has something to do with your wayward husband."

_Tsukune? _she thought, dread filling up.

**Why would Tsukune be meeting with father**? **I don't understand,** Inner Moka thought.

"What did you do, Ria? What did you do to Tsukune?" Kurumuru demanded.

"I'm afraid this is family business, succubus bitch, but oh me, oh my he did look truly upset about something, I'd hurry I were you."

Not wanting to believe a word, she checks her cell anyway and calls Tsukune, but got no response.

"Well?" Ria asked, tauntingly gesturing to an open limo. "He's waiting."

Moka has seen this scene played out before, and it never ended pleasantly, which was why she looked at the limo as if it was hearse waiting to take her to her grave. She couldn't understand why Tsukune would leave all of a sudden to meet her father without telling her, and why Ria of all people would know this, while she didn't.

"Don't worry, Moka, I'll watch the kids," Kurumuru encouraged. "Go bring him back, I'm sure it's nothing."

Not nothing, she thought even though it felt like she's been in this scene a dozen times and it never ended good.

The whole trip there was quiet and sombre, she didn't want to talk to Ria, too afraid to hear what she might have to say, nor was she in the mood for chatting it up with anyone, all she wanted to know is what Tsukune was up to. Finally, they strode the long empty corridor to their father's study where there she was relieved to see Tsukune standing outside the door, yet somethine was off about him. He wasn't too happy to see her, infact as she got closer she could see an angered look upon his face, cold and unsettling and it reminded her of all those years ago when she dreamt he was trying to leave her.

_Oh no_, she thought. _D-Did I do something wrong? Why is he looking at me like that?_

Inner Moka was silent, also wondering what was going on, and if she really had done something wrong.

"Oh me, oh my, if looks could kill," Ria joked, breaking the tension. "But, here she is, as father requested, and as I'm sure you wanted as well, brother dear."

"T-Tsukune," Moka stammered, scared and so nervous she could break down.

_He couldn't be mad at me, he couldn't_, she thought with an increasing panic.

"You whore," he heard Tsukune mutter under his breath, which caused her to tighten her throat as if he had an iron grip around it.

_He is upset with me, but why I haven't done anything_, she thought.

"You didn't have to bring her here," he then said. "You got my wife all scared and worried!"

"She is my sister, and your loving wife, dear brother, when you run off like that, she deserves to know what's going on," Ria remarked teasingly. "Oh me, oh my, the look on your face the whole ride over was priceless, dear sister."

"...What is going on here?" Moka asked, bewildered. "Tsukune?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you, Moka-san."

"Huh?"

"He has been trying to talk to your father, dear," said Akasha as she stepped out of the study.

"Talk to him about what?" she asked Tsukune.

"...It's just that he won't budge. You know how I've been trying to convince to come over and meet his grandson and be more apart of his life. Well, since he's hardly been there for you, I thought if I got him to show up at the party,...it would make you happy."

"He called me and got me to bring him over here to talk to your father," her mother said. "They've been argueing non-stop, it finally got so heated that I _wanted_ Kahlua to come fetch you before your father killed him. I didn't intend for it to be Ria. Knowing her, she didn't give you any of the details on the way up."

She glared at her step daughter, who stood behind Moka, smilling innocently.

"Oh me, oh my, I hope you didn't imply that I wanted her to worry, my dear sister Moka."

"With the time you took, I worried you wanted your father to kill Tsukune, so Moka would arrive too late."

"You wound me, mother, you wound me deeply with your baseless accusations," she said with fake concern.

All Moka did was breath a sigh of relied, unconcerned about her sister, but relieved as she stared up at her husband lovingly with his nervous expression, his soft bown eyes filled with a sheepish quality she has adored since highschool.

"Yeah, sorry Moka-san," he said while nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Heh-heh, didn't mean to worry you like that."

"Oh Tsukune," she let out in an exhaled breath. "Forget about it. It doesn't matter."

"But, your father, I thought..."

"It doesn't matter. As long as I have you and Majin, then that's all the family I need. Besides, if he wants to, he'll come on his own."

She grabs onto him and lovingly wraps her arms around him, putting him at ease.

"Now, can we please get out of here and go home?"

Tsukune thought about it, he really wanted to make this day special for her, but he could see she was already happy and would be wasting his time trying to get someone as stubborn as her father to relent from his pride, and so consented.

"Okay. You're right, I'm making a big deal out of nothing," he said as he allowed his wife to gently lead him away, "lets get home before my mom brings out the the pan fried chicken, she makes some damn fine chicken and you don't pass up good chicken like that."

"Oh, sister, brother, you're leaving?" said Kahlua who appeared before them, looking disappointed, which put them a little on edge. "But I didn't get a chance to show you my new clothes!"

"Uh, hi sister," Moka said nervously. "Sorry, but...we have to go, and..."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Tsukune chimed in, "but we'll definetly look at them next..."

"Kahlua," Ria called out, " why don't you let sister and brother return to their pathetic little party they have going on and do whatever exciting and thrilling thing I'm sure they have going on there!"

The comment and the very sound of Ria's made Tsukune bristle, but he was taken aback when he saw Kahlua's face beam with excitement.

"A party!" she yelled with a smile on her face. "Ohh, can I come, can I come? I wanna wear one of my new outfits to the party and can I bring a dish?"

Moka and Tsukune looked at one another with shocked faces; they didn't want her to come knowing how she was, but then again they knew how she got when she didn't get her way either.

"Um, sure," Moka responded, "if father lets you."

"Can I bring a dish, I can make something," she eagerly inquired.

"Well, you don't have to," Tsukune responded.

"I WANNA BRING SOMETHING, I WANNA BRING SOMETHING!"

"Alright, alright, you can bring something, as long as..."

Before he could finish, Kahlua wraps them both in a firm bear hug, blissfully hugging the very wind out of them.

"Oh, I'm so happy, thank you, thank you."

"Yeah...no problem," Tsukune tried to say.

"Eh...big sis...we're glad you're happy!" Moka breathed, her very ribs being taxed.

At last, she releases them and lets them stumble on out.

"You sure it was wise to invite her?" Tsukune whispered to her

"Well, she can't be any worse than..."

"Oh me, oh my, brother and sister, leaving us so soon?" Ria called out. "Why don't you stay and wait for Kahlua to get permission from father to go to your little party, I'm sure the three of can get together and catch up on old times."

"Oh me, oh my, this!" Moka said, flipping her the bird as she walks away with Tsukune.

"Oh me, oh my," he laughs, "I think I love you!"

"I know."

Annoyed, Ria was more than determined to harrasse them some more, especially Tsukune, but a firm hand grips her arm and holds her in place.

"Kahlua? What the hell are you doing?"

"I know what you're planning, and you're not doing it, you're not gonna hurt them, anymore. They invited me to their party, and their my friends, now."

"You cannot be serious."

Kahlua squeezed her arm like a tightening vice, making even this proud vampiress buckle at the knees.

"I'm serious," the once playful vampire said in a low, serious tone, a tone Ria had never known her to use and scared even her. "If I find out you hurt them in anyway, I'll...I'll"

She gives an even tighter squeeze and Ria's back arched up in pain like an electric shock.

"Alright, ow! Alright! I'll lay off! Now let me go!"

Kahlua releases her grip and returns to her smilling, playful self

"Good. Now, come and help me try on some dresses for the party."

Ria had no choice, but to comply, she was now her younger sister's bitch as she knew she'd be watching her like a hawk from now on, and had to obey or else incur her wrath. As Akasha watches both her children wander off to their business, she returns to her husband's study with a smile, only to have it dim as she approached her husband, who sat in his armchair, still brooding over the argument he had with Tsukune.

"You know, you could've honored his request," she quietly admonished.

"Do not test me, woman," he growled. "I love that boy as my own son, and yet he dares to tell me what to do in my own house! After all these years, he has still not learn the ways of the vampire!"

"He only wanted you to meet our grandson, dear husband."

"I know about him, already. I was informed that his birth had been successful, and that he is a strong, healthy as he should be, I do not need to see him to confirm that!"

"He wanted you to get to _know_ him, that's all. Maybe it's time you take a more hands on approach when it comes to our offspring."

"Don't start sounding like him."

He sighs, his red eyed gaze almost wistful as he stared out the window at the setting sun.

"So, Moka finally came and got him, I see."

"Yes."

"Good, she sounded almost eager to go off with her bloodmate and return to their dwelling."

"That was the gist of it. She seemed more pleased to have found him, like she thought she'd lost him or something."

"Good, good. It's nice, that she has done well for herself, her and Aono. It's good that, out of all my daughters, she has started a family and maintained a lasting relationship. Raising her, I had half hoped that she would not turn out as I have, and miss the things that matter most."

He never looked at her square in the eye, but Akasha could tell he was referring to her.

"She turned out better than I hoped, better than even me, perhaps, so much so that I must admit I'm proud...very proud...to be her father."

Hearing him say that, it filled her with such joy, though as a vampire noble she knew she must keep herself composed, and did her best to hide some of her emotions.

"Then perhaps, it is time our lord adressed words to his daughter."

"Why, she knows how I feel about her, knows I'm proud of her and care for her."

"No, she doesn't. We maybe many things, and do many things, but one thing we vampires cannot do is read minds. Tell her."

"There just words, nothing more."

"But good words, words that express what is really in your heart and not the coldness some have come to expect from you, maybe you should listen to those words yourself."

Count Shuzen did not like where this conversation was going, he was a vampire and used to having his way, and would not permit the bickering of his adopted son or his former wife to sway him in his decisions. Still, as he thought long and hard on it, something began gnawing away even at him. He grumbled, feeling uncomfortable as apart of him did wanted to have a word with his favourite daughter tell her what he thought.

"...I make no promises," he growled, still wrestling if he should concede in this matter. "But...I will consider going by their little gathering, briefly, just to have words with our daughter. Now leave me!"

Akasha smiled and kissed him tenderly on the forehead, his only reaction was to close his briefly with a slight tenderness, before returning his steely gaze to the window.

"Don't be too long," she said and left the room.

Outside, Azrael stands ontop of the castle's highest turret, watching Tsukune and Moka climb into the limbo together and drive off, his face expressionless. Then he smiles as a figure creeps up behind him, his face and body hidden within a white monk's habit, with a golden rosary hanging from around his neck.

"You know, Mikogami, I didn't think you had it in you to go along with the plan," the angel spoke without turning his gaze away. "Most people in your position would balk at following such orders."

"Well, this outfit doesn't just hide my face, you know," Mikogami said in his gravelly voice. "Though, the good lord does work in mysterious ways. Of all my students, though, Moka was by far my more interesting challenges. She had heart, but it was walled up around so much darkness. I knew it would take the right kind of person to break those walls down and let her truly live, I was surprised when you told me that Aono boy would be that person."

"Like you said, the good lord works in mysterious ways."

"Still, I had my doubts that even he could work a miracle, it did look like that wasn't going to happen."

"Oh, yee of little faith. We knew Moka would make the right decision and that the Aono was the perfect match for her. Because of them and how they choose to raise their kids, their children and their children's children would go on to help bring peace between humanity and yokai alike, we just needed to push the lucky mother in the right direction."

"Really?"

"So, I may have over embellished some things, that the narrative I read didn't exactly match the real script, but hey it's the finished product that counts right?"

As the angel and the exorcist watched the limbo disappear from sight, Azrael couldn't help, but smile.

"Now go and act out your parts, you two," the angel said to himself. "Though there will be many stages, filled with many climaxes and many resolutions laying before you, you two will steer the act well, as a team. Tsukune and Moka, continue to burn brightly on the stage, for all the world is watching."

"Tsukune."

"Moka-san"

"Tsukune."

"Moka-san."

"Oh, that reminds me, Capu-chu!"

"Aaaah!" Tsukune cries out as Moka bites his neck for a quick drink of blood.

He grabs a hold of his neck, a pained grin on his face as tears streamed down his face, though secretly it was a habit of hers he has since learned to appreciate.

"You didn't even say grace first, dammit!"

"Oh, I forgot."

She places both hands together, and with an impish smile that could soothe any wound, her pink hair framing the most adorable, rosy cheeked face he will ever see in his lifetime, she says:

"Yum, yum, thanks for the blood! Yay, Tsukune!"


End file.
